


【莫萨】Sicilia

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 未愈合的枪伤、裂开的伤口、润滑剂、一个交易、枕头下的手枪和不明不白的吻。





	1. Sicilia

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；317粉点梗：卧底梗；对卧底啊黑啊都不了解，见谅

1.  
“那你把衣服脱掉吧。”  
“好。”他垂下眼，只剩一片深不见底的黑暗，像是亚得里亚海的底部，也见不得一丝亮光。

2.  
“我知道他是为了任务接近我。”年轻人对着做的极丑的神像说，笑嘻嘻地，一肩上裹满了绷带。  
“他对我开了一枪。”年轻人在镜子中对着自己说，褪去了伪装般的笑意，看起来竟有些悲哀。  
他伸手打断了神像的手。  
“我原谅他。”  
一地脆响。

3.  
若是说他是生活在地下的人，这话绝不夸张。  
改名换姓，一个完全不像是他自己的自己穿着做工优良、价格不菲的真丝衬衫，在主人身边得装的像个手无寸铁的花瓶，用得到的时候却得马上像个十七世纪的“迷途的孩子”似的反手取出不知道塞在哪儿的枪不惜一切代价保护这位韦伯家的准女婿。  
还有就是，谁没几个小秘密呢？

4.  
“我给您弹一曲吧。”  
韦伯家的准女婿这么扯着他新的保镖笑嘻嘻地说着。这位准新郎总是眼角攃着笑嘴角抹着蜜，西西里赐的俊朗容颜和显赫出身更是连那个老而臃肿的韦伯夫人都要动了心。  
而且据小道消息说，这家里的两位小姐更是与这位年轻人有过一个长而难谈俗套的故事——那时正与大小姐热恋的年轻人被父亲派去巴黎“练练身手”却惨遭失败，回来之后原本的准新娘却早已嫁了人，只有小小姐却还是扯着爱恋已久年轻人不放。这时，嗨！一个更大的消息却接踵而至——原本被韦伯家看不起的、像是只会说好话的年轻人竟是西西里的继承人！嗨呀，这可吓得他们一家呀，恭敬的不行。索性年轻人倒也喜欢那个可爱的淡紫套裙的小小姐——更别提那甜蜜的姑娘还有一把黄莺都比不上的嗓子，而这准女婿爱的其一就是音乐。  
他就只能躬着身子微鞠一躬，简直像个是十八世纪的小说里走出来的贴身男仆，也不说话，就尽职地担任着自己少说话多做事的保镖的本分。  
那年轻人可不乐意了——这人放在自己身边个把个月，却还是沉沉默默地在他身边，别说亲吻他的鞋尖了，话都不带说一句的，任凭着自己天天拉着他把话一篮子一篮子地往他耳里倒——连讨好小姐时都没这么干过——结果呢？连个笑影都没有！  
“您可真是。”年轻人撅着嘴，眼角眉梢自含着的笑意加上他讨好般的神情，倒像是一个撒娇了。年轻人就这样规规矩矩地坐在琴凳上，像是个打小被充馈物质环绕、又被家教管的极严地养出来的孩子，双手都放在膝上，就这样眨着眼、默不作声地盯着他，眼中暗含一丝期待。  
这就是他们间最安稳不过的一个时刻了。

5.  
小星星变奏曲。  
这是生活在地下的人们唯一的光。

6.  
他们在曼海姆发生了一场枪战，有人死，有人伤，这很正常——既然这是一场用枪拼出胜负的战争，即使小，目的也不是丧心病狂地报复什么，也不是街头少年一时逞逞威风——他们是带着死人的决心开出第一枪的。  
但有一点就很不正常了——韦伯家的准女婿的肩胛上中了一弹。  
哎呦，这事可一点都不小了，这简直是把那颗子弹送进了韦伯家的颜面里。所有家族里的还有点热血的年轻人都挽着袖子，吐口混着烟叶的唾沫，拿出自己最爱的那个“小情人”，准备和对方拼个你死我活（不是电影里的两个家族在加油站火拼的那种情节）。  
年轻人却带着笑劝下了所有人，对方家族的掌管者看着这年轻人不凡的气质，倒也愿意退让一步，送上些好东西以示敬意——据说他还想送年轻人一块地盘，被拒绝了，有人暗地里嘲讽说有整个西西里的年轻人根本看不上不是港口的地。  
年轻人更是劝下了没处发泄就只能把火撒在黑衣保镖身上的韦伯家的人，有些小伙子因为这件事更是对着小小姐说不出好话：“你可看看你的未婚夫吧，可小心着他别是个同性恋——他过摸你屁股了吗？”

7.  
而那个黑衣的保镖呢？  
——右臂上一枪，胸口上斜斜地被别有用心的人送了一枪，还别提数不清的刀伤。

8.  
“他们为什么派人来杀你？”年轻人在他床边坐下，从胸前抖出一个烟盒，低头就吸了一大口，从嘴间慢慢把白烟送出去，缓慢的近乎煽情——居然还是根女士烟。  
（“我抽烟都是装个样子，又不能吸多，就只能抽女士烟了。”年轻人耸着肩解释过。）  
年轻人又抽了两口，把拳头送到嘴边抵着，低头笑了几声，声音被尼古丁熏得有些微微的沙哑：“莫不是你也跟我一样是个什么显赫的人物？”  
他躺在病床上没开口，被单下的躯体却慢慢紧绷。他估算着自己胸口和手臂上枪伤的愈合程度，和自己常年带在身边的枪此刻应在哪儿，心中泛着泡般的泛着绝望——总不能赤手空拳地咬死那人吧？  
年轻人这时倒是突然哦了一声，吓得他简直要从床上原地蹦起来，原本古井无波的琥珀色眼睛中慢慢地泛出一丝丝的绝望，搅乱了一池静水。  
“你怕个什么劲啊？”年轻人嘴上调笑着，手上却悄悄塞了个什么东西在他枕下，笑容都半点没变，像是什么都没发生过，更没有吓了他一跳。

9.  
那是他的枪。

10.  
“我不会说出去。”年轻人朝他眨了眨眼，这时候他身上倒是泛出一股年轻人特有的俏皮感，像是一个对着女朋友展示一个小惊喜的真正的年轻人。  
“但我有一个交换条件。”年轻人拉了拉衬衫的领口，绷带的边角在那丝缝隙中一闪而过，“这世上没有免费的午餐。”  
“您说。”他垂着眼睛没有看向年轻人，枕下的手枪是最后一个音，拍卖槌敲了三下——成交。  
“我要跟您上床。”年轻人朝他眨了眨眼，这时候他身上倒是泛出一股年轻人特有的俏皮感，像是一个对着女朋友展示一个小惊喜的真正的年轻人。

11.  
受了枪伤的手臂支撑不了多少他自己的重量，抽痛的愈合的伤口像是给了他一掌，他倒抽一口气一下子整个人都坐了下去，突如其来的变故让他只能仰着头倒抽着气，迷茫而被淹没式的眨着眼。  
年轻人也被逼出了一声低沉的喘息，最后却还是忍不住那丝热度，就这样摁着他的腰上下抽动起来，恶狠狠地像是在发泄着什么，强硬地逼出他的呻吟，伸长受伤的那支手臂扣着他的后颈接吻。  
他们就这样混着未愈合的枪伤、裂开的伤口、润滑剂、一个交易、枕头下的手枪和不明不白的吻做爱。  
年轻人却还会在高潮之后搂着他在床上调整呼吸的时候嫌弃那把枪：“真硌。”  
“嗯。”他就低低地应了一声，没再说话，也没看年轻人一眼。

12.  
那些吻是哪儿来的？

13.  
他是被营救出去的。  
同时，这整个地下王国被警方分崩离析，再不复之前任何繁华模样。  
他在第一次走出地下，看向阳光流出泪时想起了年轻人。

14.  
上头夸奖了他的卧底工作。  
同时也一同夸了他的搭档。  
他站在自己的办公室——太久没回来，简直不像是他的办公室了——穿着普普通通的棉质T恤，后腰别着配枪，皱起了眉。  
上头在任务开始的时候可没说过他还有个搭档。

15.  
“莫扎特。”年轻人穿着普普通通的棉质T恤，后腰还别着警局的配枪，笑着跟他握手。  
“……萨列里。”他跟年轻人握手。  
——跟搭档发生性行为是不是会被开除？  
-  
*第2节的剧情实际上来自《西西里的美丽传说》。看了很多个片段（因为没找到整部电影），而男孩从树上跌落之后打断神像手臂的剧情给我留下了太深印象，就忍不住用进去了。

*“迷途的孩子”：即使是在之前的十六世纪，每支军队中也都能找到出色的狙击手。他们经常被当成决死队派遣到前方与敌人前哨战。所以这些人又被叫做“迷途的孩子”（法语enfants perdu, 德语verlorene Haufen, 荷兰语verloren hoop, 英语forlorn hope），可以按照自己的意愿从很远的距离上开火而且还很有效。


	2. Sicilia后续段子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实哦
> 
> 我和西西里的点梗者有一段对话
> 
> （）中是点梗者的话
> 
> 【】里面是我的
> 
> 组合起来是蛮好玩的后续剧情

1.  
莫扎特当年卧底的时候，想要给萨列里提供帮助，又怕人家不接受或者窜起来给他一巴掌，所以说“那我们做个交易”。  
结果嘴一歪，说成上床了。  
莫扎特：哎呀，一不小心说了心里话。  
莫扎特：那就顺水推舟吧。  
（谁不想睡萨聚聚啊（嚎叫）  
【是的呢！】

2.  
莫扎特特估计跟萨列里从一线退下来之后会感慨。  
莫扎特：我们俩第一次上床，两个人都一身伤，还在敌人眼皮子底下。  
莫扎特：真想不开。  
萨列里：你才觉着吗？  
萨列里：我【哔——】中了两枪，你跟【哔——】说上床？  
莫扎特：……  
（萨聚聚，这个扎还会反省呢）  
【此段打码萨聚聚的粗口】

3.  
莫扎特：亲爱的求求你让我进门  
（扎，翻窗了解一下）  
（万一挂墙上就尴尬了哈哈哈）  
莫扎特：我怎么才能进卧底前辈的房间？非常急，在门外等着。

4.  
（上完床的萨聚聚表面风轻云淡一个“嗯”）  
（听着莫扎特抱怨真硌，心里大概有很多话想说x）  
萨列里：这什么情况？？？我和目标任务上床？？？他还我手枪？？？还上我？？？？？？？？？？  
萨列里：喂？总部吗？这个任务我不跟了你们速战速决我就给你们两天。  
总部：……您等等！！！

5.  
莫扎特：有苦不能言，心里苦，风吹着凉。

6.  
（萨聚聚委屈了就去欺负总部的罗森博格是吗哈哈哈）  
（愁的罗森博格直掉头发）  
罗森博格：……我操萨列里你混蛋。  
罗森博格：莫扎特又干了什么？？？干了什么？？？？？  
总部：到底发生了什么？？？？喂？？？你们两个有任何一个人可以解释一下吗？？？  
萨列里：没有，不解释，没有理由，我要撤了，你们自己看着办。  
总部：！！！操！！！！  
（每一根罗森博格掉下的头发，都是莫扎特造的孽啊）  
【是的】  
【罪孽深重】

7.  
罗森博格换上了假发。  
萨列里好心，觉得这个人就像十八世纪大总管，送了他顶复古假发。

8.  
任务结束之后，莫扎特被罗森博格挥着手杖追着打。  
罗森博格：莫扎特你造孽啊你！！！你知道总部赶死线多惨吗？！！！！

9.  
如果有萨列里哥哥们。  
比如弗朗切斯科/航班萨。  
（拳王了解一下）  
（如果有航班，怕不是雇佣兵了）  
弗朗切斯科：？？我就出了个跨国任务弟弟就被睡了？？  
（莫扎特和总部一个跑不了）  
哥哥下了战场，发现弟弟贞操没了。  
抄着家伙先去总部。  
弗朗切斯科：我是不是说过我弟弟不接这种任务？  
总部：操啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！  
（总部委屈）  
罗森博格：……萨列里你快来，总部要沦陷了。  
萨列里：？？？？？？  
萨列里赶到总部看着哥哥拆总部。  
萨列里：……………………………………  
（哥哥徒手拆总部）  
【未免太凶了一点哈哈哈哈哈哈】

10.  
如果是这样的发展。  
总部得光速给莫扎特放假。  
总部：快快快快躲起来！！！  
总部：总部没了还行最顶尖的两个人没一个都不行。

11.  
（总部是真的冤）  
【可不是吗，总.背锅.部】  
（明明扎特的卧底身份都有未婚妻了）  
总部：您可真会搞事，这未婚妻是死的吗？  
莫扎特：填表的时候没让我写性向，怪我喽？

12.  
萨列里的线上联络人是莫扎特的姐姐，南奈儿。  
所以其实莫扎特早就知道萨列里了。  
谁叫姐姐做完任务就会给还在学院的弟弟哒哒哒的讲呢。  
莫扎特：（还在学院时期）超想见！  
然后做任务的途中刚好要挑搭档。  
莫扎特：必须是大师啊！  
（惊人！总部惨案的真正原因竟然是南奈儿的一句话（。）  
南奈儿：……有点对不起萨列里，为什么觉得有我的错？  
【姐姐是像Q那种办公室党，不打架的，就是线上联络】

13.  
（扎特怕不是家里武力最低的了）  
（扎特：……干嘛啦我也是智慧型选手）  
莫扎特：对不起我一般是花瓶角色。  
体术不行，要靠武器。

13.  
（哦哦哦！）  
（姐姐岂不是）  
（一天到晚给扎特擦屁股）  
南奈儿：不，我只跟安东。  
因为南奈儿知道自己弟弟什么狗德行，从不跟。  
南奈儿：嘻嘻我不！  
南奈儿：（past）罗森博格老师带带我弟弟吧。  
罗森博格：（now）那个“好”是我这辈子最错的事。  
（总部：今天我们要挑一个倒霉蛋给莫扎特擦屁股。）  
（总部：让我们看看是谁这么幸运呢？）  
总部：大总管就是你了！去吧罗森博格！  
罗森博格：不去！

14.  
（达蓬特即将成为下一个幸运儿 ）

15.  
罗森博格：再叫我跟一次莫扎特我就跳槽MI6。  
罗森博格：总部你考虑一下？  
总部：都欺负我qwq  
（总部真的惨）  
（明明是自己手下）  
（使唤一下还要面临拆迁的风险）  
【总部：我这是造了什么孽呦】

16.  
总部：优秀毕业生达蓬特呦，你想成为魔法少……不是，线上联络总管的接班人吗？  
（达蓬特聚聚看起来头发挺多的）  
（应该可以撑一阵子）  
达蓬特：（五个月之后）我要退休！！！  
总部：六十五岁。  
萨蓬特：……那我去死。  
（达蓬特弃工作从文，用血和泪记录下总部残忍的暴行）

17.  
总部：你们放带薪长假去吧，伺候不来。  
莫扎特萨列里二人提前退休。

18.  
（总部要不要考虑没弯？）  
（反正发际线已经emmmm了）  
【没弯估计会】  
（变装小丑）  
【弃线上】  
【直接冲去做任务】  
（扎特：安东您的哥哥们个个都是人才）  
【没弯：我宁可死在战场上，也不想死在莫扎特手上】

19.  
萨列里不是还有个弟弟来着？  
托尼就被拐过去了。  
罗森博格达蓬特没弯笑嘻嘻。  
托尼mmp。  
托尼：我是捡来的吧我。

20.  
总部：35岁退休太过分了。  
总部：带薪长假要供不起了。  
总部：萨列里大哥，你们雇佣兵热线多少？  
弗朗切斯科：滚。

21.  
总部其实比较类似警察局。  
日常也就抓猫找狗的。  
自从莫扎特来了。  
总部就突然升级007片场。  
总部：不了谢谢。


End file.
